Scared of a Shadow
by Padme
Summary: A evil shadow has appeard on the planet of Naboo. The Queen, Princess, Smuggler and 3 Jedi must stop this this evil. I also count this as a romace fanfic. after TPM and is a AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and do not plan to make any money off of this story.  
  
Author's notes: In order to understand this story you need to know that this is a AU story and a few more things. Padme, Anakin, and the Jedi meet the same way. Leia soon comes in (at normal age, not a baby) on the planet Tatooine (Allderan dose explode). This story takes place 3 weeks after the battle of Naboo. It is mainly centered around Amidala and Obi-wan. I know what I just told you sounds a lot like the fan fiction The Power of Love but it is not in any way like it. Please enjoy and send lots of great feedback. (^.~)  
  
Scared of a Shadow   
  
Chapter 1- Nightmares   
  
Padme's heart started to pound as a shadow grow larger and seem to devour the small planet of Naboo. Every one seemed to have froze, petrified with fear. The only thing that seemed to be alive was the tear in there eyes that role down to their cheeks. All at once every thing went black and she knew what had happened. All of her friend gone because she had not done something. Leia, Captain Panaka and Solo, Sabe, Eirtae, Yane, Rabe, and Sache everyone gone.  
The queens arouse with a startle. Sweat ran down her face, as the last memories of her dream seem to spin in her head. What had it meant? Did it mean certain doom for Naboo? She thought. "That can't be it. The blockade is over! There is no threat." She said out loud in a quivering voice. Then at that moment breathing began to get harder, clenching her throat she tried to call for help. This was happening almost every night now but her breath always returned in a matter of seconds. Why is this happening? She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, watching her from the window was a dark stranger. The queen started to pull on the large door, it wood not open. In a panic she started to pound on the door with her fist, the door was not locked nor never was stuck in such a way.  
The door flung open, throwing the queen to the ground. A scared and concerned voice came to padme's ears "Padme are you ok? What happened?"  
For a strange reason as fast as the loss of breath came, it left and Padme was able to breathe rite once again. Rubbing her throat, Padme replied "Nothing really." She was actually onshore of what to say and did not want her best friend to worry about the incident. "That is not the truth, you know." Leia said with a stubborn look. "I think it would be best to leave it at that Leia" she smiled and motion for the princess of Allderan to leave and get some rest.  
When the Queen got up to return to her bed she notice it had begun to rain. She gently walked over to the glass door that leads to the balcony outside her room. The balcony overlooked the gardens of Theed and was one of the Queens favorite places to look from. She stepped out onto the wet floor of her balcony. She breathed in the radiant smell of the flowers from the garden. Finally looking down next to her saw a dry spot. A spot were no rain hit, there was no over hang. It was as if someone was standing next to her. "What?" she whispered. A figure slowly started to appear next to her. Padme's dream was going around in her mind. Fear filled her hole body, the air and body turned cold. She started to take steps backward. The figure was in full view next to her, its face was covered be the hood of its dark cloak. The dark figure pulled its hand out of its cloak revealing a light saber that was soon activated. It was a blue color much like the one that Jedi Kenobi carried. Padme turned and began to run, as soon as she took her first she felt something push her down. All went dark.  
Her eyes slowly opened to a dim light that reflected of the walls in her room. The glass door was still open and rain still pored in little by little. She still lays on the cold floor were she had fallen. What is going on? I must get help! With that in her mind she maid her way to her bed and sat up. "I must get the Jedi!"   
The Queen quickly got dressed and maid her way out of the room. A soft clack sound could be heard from her shoes as she walked the halls. Her dream along with the fear of the stranger was the only thing on her mind at the moment. She was on her way to the thrown room were she would contacted the Jedi Council. She did feel it would be rude to bother them at this hour but Padme did not want any one else to be harmed by this mysteries stranger.  
She sat down in the thrown and the view screen quickly flickered on. It was soon to be answered by the Jedi master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi council. "I am sorry for coming to you at such a early time but I feel that in this is necessary." Yoda and the Mace Windu looked at each other momentarily. "Continue!" Jedi Windu said  
The Queen explain few details till being interrupted by The Jedi master Yoda. " Send Jedi we will, stay come for the time being you must." Yoda was going cut the transmission until the Queen stumbled over her world and said, "Wait! I have one other request." She paused unbelieving that she had done that. "I request that Jedi Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker be the Jedi." Ki-Adi-Mundi rose from his seat and said, "That is nearly impossible. You see Jedi Skywalker is being trained and is not ready to go on missions yet. As for Jedi Kenobi he is on a mission already. Nether are able to assist you, your highness." He returned to his seat after.  
Amidala backed down after that. "I was only suggesting it, not demanding. I only meant if it was possible." There was mumble in the Jedi council room for the next minute. "See what we can do we will. Patient you will be" The short green Jedi master said and the transmission was cut. I hope they get Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi and Anikan Skywalker. She thought  
To Be Continued In Next Chapter   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
